


Unsuspecting

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had been sick for a week when Bellamy really started to worry about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuspecting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I think you might be pregnant."

Clarke had been sick for a week when Bellamy really started to worry about her. Everytime he asked if she was okay, she just brushed him off saying that she was fine and ‘didn’t he have better things to be worrying about?’ He could tell something was wrong, though, and he knew that there was something Clarke wasn’t telling him. Bellamy tried to trust her because if anyone knew what they were talking about, it would be her, but it had been a week, and no one is sick for a week.

He finally resorted to asking Abby.

“What’s wrong with Clarke?” Bellamy asked her.

She looked up from the bandages she was sorting and a look that Bellamy couldn't quite place flashed over Abby’s face before her expression become neutral again, and she went back to sorting.

“I can’t tell you that,” Abby said, “it would violate doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“Can you tell me as a mother to her daughter’s best friend?” Bellamy asked.

“As a mother to her daughter’s best friend, I still wouldn’t tell you,” Abby said. “You need to hear from Clarke.”

“So there is something wrong with her?” Bellamy said.

“I can’t answer that,” Abby said.

“Please,” Bellamy begged. “Is she going to be okay?”

Abby braced her hands on the edge of the table and looked up at Bellamy.

“It’s not as bad as you think it is,” she said. “That’s all I’m going to tell you, so there’s no point in asking me any more questions.”

She went back to her sorting, effectively dismissing Bellamy.

Bellamy turned and hurried out of the medical center. It was about eleven in the morning, so where would Clarke be? Maybe with some of the other delinquents?

He checked with Harper, Monty, and Jasper before looking heading to engineering headquarters to see if she was with Raven. 

When he walked through the door, he saw Raven comforting Clarke, who was puking into a bucket in the back corner. Bellamy hurried over as Clarke stood up and wiped her mouth.

“Are you alright?” Bellamy asked.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked.

“I was looking for you,” Bellamy said. “We need to talk.”

“I have a shift in medical,” Clarke said quickly, starting towards the door. “maybe some other time?” She left without waiting for his response.

“I know you’re just worried about her,” Raven said, “but you really need to leave it be.”

“Do you know what’s up with her?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes,” Raven said, walking over to one of the work tables, “but I’m not telling you. You need to hear it from Clarke.”

“Why does everyone keep on telling me that?” Bellamy asked.

“Because they know something you don’t,” Raven said, picking up a wrench. “Now stop distracting me. And take the bucket with you.

Bellamy picked up the puke bucket and left engineering headquarters.

* * *

After that, Clarke started avoiding Bellamy, and, from the looks he was getting, it seemed like everyone knew what was wrong with her except him.

He finally decided to figure it out on his own. He knew at least some of symptoms, so all he had to do was get at one of the books they kept in medical, which didn't end up being very hard at all.

Bellamy waited until the clinic was at its busiest. The limited number of medical staff were almost overwhelmed by the number of people waited for a checkup, so no one noticed him sneak into one of the rooms, and sneak back out holding a book. 

* * *

Three hours later, Bellamy was pacing back and forth in Clarke’s cabin when she walked in.

“Bellamy,” She said, stopping in the doorway. She sounded surprised.

“I really need to talk to you,” He said, pulling her in and closing the door behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked in a defeated tone.

“I think-” he said, “I think I know why you’re sick.”

“What do you think?” Clarke asked.

“I think you might be pregnant,” Bellamy said. “I know it’s stupid,” he continued, resuming his pacing, “it’s probably something completely different, and I’m just being paranoid or something, but I just have to ask because the symptoms really matched up, and can you please say something because it’s scaring me.”

Clarke, who had been staring at him, open mouthed, since he he had told her his fear, suddenly closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Um,” She said looking down, and then back up at him, “you’re right.”

“Oh good,” Bellamy said, “because, y’know I was really-” He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. “What.”

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke said, her voice cracking as burst into tears.

“Who’s the father?” Bellamy asked, grabbing Clarke’s shoulders, “do I know him? Did he- did he do something to you?”

“Oh my god,” Clarke said, “it’s you,” she yelled at him, “you’re the father.” She put her head in her hands. “Why do you think you’re the only one who didn’t know.”

“I’m-” Bellamy said, letting go of her, “but how… we only… there was…”

“There’s no one else,” Clarke said. “It’s yours. I’m sorry. I was trying to figure out what I’m going to do before telling you. People weren’t supposed to know, but I had to tell me my mom, and Raven lives with me and people guessed, and I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“Well, no one would tell me anything,” Bellamy said. “How did they know I’m the father?”

“C’mon,” Clarke laughed, “we weren’t exactly subtle.”

“I guess,” Bellamy laughed.

“So, you’re not completely freaking out?” Clarke asked.

“Well, you’re not dying.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://bellamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
